everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Marie-Cecile d'Aulnoy
Marie-Cecile d'Aulnoy (née Marie-Cecile Le Jumel de Barneville) is the Ever After High counterpart of Madame d'Aulnoy. She used to work in the Ever After High in its early years, but quit long ago thanks to disagreeing with HM Grimm on the fate of the students. She is the keeper of the Archives des Fées (The Fairy Archives), an ancient library that records the history of fairy tales - the library is older than Ever After High itself and contains thousands of old books. The library is not affiliated with Ever After High. Character Appearance Marie-Cecile is tall, with curly blonde hair and blue eyes. She tends to wear long, frilly blue dresses. On her head is a sun hat with a ribbon that she ties around her neck. Personality In public, Marie-Cecile is a mysterious woman who is known for stretching the truth when it comes to her life, but when asked about her archives, she becomes truthful. She is still unaware of some things (such as the fates of Bella and Brutta Sister). She considers herself a feminist and encourages girls to take active roles in their fairy tales. Biography Her early life is shrouded in mystery, as she isn't always reliable in her storytelling. She is older than HM Grimm despite appearing to be younger. She was born to young, high-ranking parents. She had several younger siblings, all of whom died in infancy. In her youth she was married to a much older man who treated her badly, and her dislike of this marriage led her to travel and see the world. She traveled the world, collecting sources for fairy tales, coming into contact with characters from twenty-four stories, all of whom still have descendants attending Ever After High. She befriended the fairies Trusio, Gentille, Tulip, and Goodheart. The fairies granted her fairydom and endless youth after she compiled a collection of twenty-four stories from the lands she had traveled. After her husband's death, Marie-Cecile traveled more and befriended other French collectors. In 1785, she helped create an encyclopedia of French fairy tales (the stories in the Cabinet des Fées), which are all stored in her library. She later earned the attention of Milton and Giles Grimm, and helped them collect stories. When the brothers established Ever After High, Marie-Cecile was hired as a professor. In time, though, she grew weary of her job, and did not like the harsh fates said to befall those who rebelled. She eventually relinquished her post and retreated to the Archives des Fées. Marie-Cecile noticed that her stories were eventually no longer held to the same prestige as those of the Grimms, Perrault, and Andersen, as her style of writing has fallen out of favor. She continues to disassociate with HM Grimm, and she rarely visits Ever After High nowadays. Marie-Cecile has a mansion in the city of Merveillopolis, the largest city in Féerie, where she spends her time hosting parties, writing stories, and expanding her knowledge. Relationship Family Marie-Cecile is a widow. She was married at the age of fifteen to Frederic d'Aulnoy, who was thrice her age, and had five daughters, three by her husband and two by a fairy prince. Her husband died a few years after her first fairy tael collection was published. Marie-Cecile's two oldest daughters died in infancy, while her three surviving daughters, Marie-Alice, Judith-Honorine, and Therese-Angelique, dwell with the fairies. Marie-Alice and Judith-Honorine have also been granted fairydom, and so has Marie-Cecile's mother Judith-Aimée. Friends Marie-Cecile is friends with the evil step-librarians at Ever After High. She is also friends with Baba Yaga and Giles Grimm. Enemies Marie-Cecile is sworn enemies with Milton Grimm. Trivia *Marie-Cecile is close with most of the students from Madame d'Aulnoy fairy tales and many of the students from other French fairy tales. She is particularly close with Isidore L'Orange. *Marie-Cecile's library is a somewhat creepy place (in contrast to Ever After High's library) and many find it frightening. *Marie-Cecile used to write sensational histories in her younger years, which were not true to life (despite her often insisting that they were true). *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Kath Soucie. Category:Adults Category:Faculty Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Nobility Category:Fairies Category:NibiruMul's Retired Adults